Pjesme/Antun Branko Šimić
=RANE PJESME (1914-1917)= Ah, evo opet... :Ah, evo opet dođoh u naš kraj, :U naše mile, bregovite strane, :Gdje žarko sunce jače sipi je sjaj :Na njive, vode i usjeve rane. :Gdje dom moj stoji uz široki drum :I pred njim stara murva što je davno :Slušala bijesnih turskih konja šum :I zveket mača u sumračje tavno... :Dođoh... i moja smirila se duša :Što plakala je u jesenji dan, :Kad svuda bješe - vjetar, kiša - tmuša... :Što snivo sam ga jedne noći zlate. :A sada?... Ljupki pogledi me prate :I čini mi se ovo sve ko san. Himnos :Miriše grožđe i smilje :Tamo u našemu selu... :Posvuda prolazi jesen :U ruhu žutu i bijelu; :Plodove raznosi, daje, :Dariva polja i gaje. :... Tihano došla sam evo :Iz jednih neznanih strana, :U plastu klasove nosim :I šipke s tananih grana... :Pjevuca tihano, - tiše :I granom smokovom njiše. :Na nebu modrom eno :Sjajna se preliva duga :I svirka flauta bruji :Sred malog zelenog luga... :To himnos jeseni ori - :I šipak i grožđe zori. Bolesnica :Jesenje popodne riše po duvaru :Sobe tanke sjenke plodova i granja. :Sve je tako tio, da nam ljepše sanja :Bolesnica lijepa na krevetu staru. :Crven refleks neki te s visoka slazi :Odnekle iz vrta, licem joj se mazi, :Žućkasta se boja zasvijetli i plane :Načas, pa se gasi... il to život sane? :Sve je žuto, o žuto: soba i sjaj dana :I svela na prozor oslonjena grana; :I žut vonj da bude, zato su u loncu :Dva nevena žuta blizu svomu koncu. :Pa da netko često u sobu ne bane, :Tu bi stara jesen tanke mreže plela :Pokriv prahom šutnje i skutom tanka vela :Bolesnicu i njene sve noći i dane. Odmor uz pjevanje mladoga vina :U selu veče. Dan je usnuo na vrsima. :Pred kućom čovjek mirno sjedi i pije :Dah mlada grožđa što na dugim trsima :Ko crno cvijeće pendžer kiti i zrije. :Pred kućom čovjek sjedi; sanen sluša, :Gdje mlado vino pjeva u starome badnju. :I gleda: dijete smokve prenese na pladnju, :Pa zamače kraj kuća, pojata i suša. :I tako sve polako niz cestu se šulja :Sat za satom i sporo nestaje u tami. :Pred kućom čovjeka u sladak sanak ljulja :Pjev mlada vina što sve k sebi mami. Večernja pjesma o oblacima i zelenim jezerima :Poljem se smiruju žita - :Ne teku u nebo više. :Gnijezda, u žitu skrita, :Umukla; sve je tiše. :Oblaci lete sada, :Visoki, brzi i smjeli, :I kako lete, pada :Sa brda zvonik bijeli. :I plove oblaci, mrki, :Niz plave svoje drame :I prostru se na crne hume :Poput nejasne šume. :Poslije dok oblaci leže, :Sve je bez glasa i kretnje; :Samo šišmiši bježe, :Plahi i puni smetnje: :Jer dolje u noć bezglasnu i kasnu :Zelena jezera tonu i gasnu. Utjeha očiju :Draga, ovaj grad što žut i sivkast tutnji :Pije svakog dana krv iz moga tijela, :I ja sahnem, sahnem, u zloj nekoj slutnji :Da se bliži starost krezuba i bijela. :Draga, ovdje mene često žudnja svlada :Za veselim mirom livada i voda, :Za šumama punim sjenaka i hlada :I za tromim letom oblaka i roda. :Onda tražim tvojih očiju dubljine :što ko plav i zelen bezdan mirno sjaju: :U njima su nebo, rijeke i nizine, :Vrtovi i kuće, ko u junskom kraju. :U njima je hlad i svježina vrbika; :Pod granama sjenke počivaju, duge; :Kroz granje se vere satir, moga lika, :Malko sulud i pun zagonetne tuge. :Povrh žita što se suncem zapaljena :žute i crljene, lete ptice neke; :Lete, ko odrazi drugog svijeta snena, :Na obale neke svijetle i daleke. :Draga, sve to jedna vizija mi biva, :Iz očiju svet i čudan predjel sijeva. :Onda tonu stvari, jedan svijet se skriva. :Mirno u dnu junsko veče dogorijeva. Pjesma :Kroz moje noći idu mračni usamljeni nemiri :Kroz moje noći idu bijele ruke bludnica :ladne kose oči pruženi pogledi :Kroz moje noći idu sjenke prazni vjetrovi :jad i mir i tišina umornih časa :I povrh bludnica ulica muzike ružnih lokala :prolaze moji snovi ko svijetle teške tiče :I ja s anatemom mesa (meso moje već sane) :visoko sklanjam nemoćnu glavu u beskrajnost - :U beskrajhosti tonem i moje se misli u nju ruše :kao u bijelu vodu mirne crljene zvijezde Vjetrovi :Kroz noć muklo laju crni vjetrovi :Hoće moju dušu da raznesu; :Kroz noć muklo laju crni vjetrovi :Kud su pošle ove žute ulice? :Ja bih htio da su k jednoj ženi :Kud su pošle ove žute ulice? :Sada kakva žena sniva o meni :U snu njenom gore moje oči :Sada kakva žena sniva o meni :Kroz noć muklo crni vjetri zalaju :Onda tiho (ko krik noćnih stvari) :Kroz noć muklo crni vjetri zalaju :Ja bih htio da me noćas žute ulice :odvedu daleko od svih stvari :Ja bih htio da me noćas vode ulice :k jednoj ženi, ili k jednom bogu Pjesma :Svako veće kad se vraćam :iz ružnih mjesta :mislim :u vječnost ode dio mene :Pri svakom koraku, ja se :nešto silno bojim strah me :Čujem kako u svom šumu iza sebe :ja ostavljam sebe :Trčim trčim :Mene prima ladna kuća :Sve su stvari nijeme mrke mutne tvrde :Jao one mrze mene :I kad usnem kad me više nema :onda čujem: stvari žive nekud idu :Samo moji bijeli jastuci :(grlim ih ko čiste vjerenice) :vole mene silno vole :Oni svu noć dokle mene nema :živa meni mrtvom pjevaju :Bijeli moji jastuci :meni mrtvom pjevaju :moj san, i tišinu oko mene Grad :Gospodinu Aleksandru Odiću :Vječno neki Grad :kroz moj život :vječno tramvaj koji pjeva :mjesto ševa :vječno šumor jednog kamenoga tijela :Život Grada! :I moj život atom Gradova života! :Pad tamnih časova povrh Grada! :Nad glavom mu prolaze oluje :pune mrtvih stvari :i krikova mračno pomorene djece :kroz ulice noći pune zločinaca! :Užasnute :moje oči bježe :pune odbljesaka oluje što bjesni :Opet :uho čuje iza sebe Grad ko ubicu :On je za mnom :sa mnom :vječno :I u moje misli pada :crn i velik kao Smrt Žuta sjenka :Mojoj majci :žuto lice: umiranje jeseni. :Ruke mole pred mojom sudbinom. :Oči mene gledaju, :zagonetku svojom krvi hranjenu. :U očima dugog bola odbljesci :mene svrate s mojih cesta :k njoj. :Ja sam opet dijete :žutom licu kosi očima. :Večeri što idu mirno kroza čula! :Sni duboki ko jezera! :Jutra i blizina njena pored mene! :Ona dođe k meni tiha kao stvar. :Budi tamnu šumu mojih snova. :Ja se smiješim: :ponad njene glave stoji i sja meni :jedno veliko crveno sunce. Tijela :tijela tijela :svagdje svuda :razasuta razvitlana :lakim kretom jednih Ruku :Tijela ćute u molitvi :Tijela kriče u radosti :Tijela vrište u očaju :Tijela u snu :Tijela ljube tijela :Tijela povrh tijela u grčima :u stvaranju novih tijela :Tijela trunu u bolesti :gasnu kao žute lampe :mru :Tijela kroz noć hite lete padaju :Moje tijelo vjetri nose :Moje tijelo vapi zvijezde :Oblaci su zvijezde progutali :I jest: vječno jedne Oči mirno gledaju :tijela tijela tijela Život :Ja nemam žene :Ja sam sam - :Svako veče padnem nadno svoga sna :San je kao plavo more. :Ležim spašen nadno mora. :Vrtovi se svijetle od zvijezda i cvijeća. :Kroz vrtove dođe ko zvuk harfe :tijelo moje drage. :Ja se s njime dugo sjedinim :u me :u San :u beskrajnost. :Ujutro se moje svijetle noći rasprsnu :ko kristalne plave čaše :Moji snovi padnu prijeđu nestanu :u zvuk prvog gradskog tramvaja. Bakterije :Mene jedu bakterije :Trune trune jadno meso :Bože, zar ti nije žao? :Ja sam dijete. Bože! Dijete! :Neke noći neka vina :neko cvijeće ruke oči mračne oči :Sada: propast mesa bolest :bakterije :Ništa :Bože! :Vjerenice šta će Tebi :meso koje sane, :oči ko dva mrtva crna cvijeta, :jedno dijete koje gori u propast? :Gasnu vatre snovi zvijezde ::Vjerenice Tvoje moje vatre snovi zvijezde :Mrtve oči u noć postaju :Meso prska u neke atome ::Vjerenice Tvoje moje meso :Svijetla, sakrij svoje crne svete oči :Slušaj: šum je zvuk je: dolazi :užas časa: :duboko u noći moja duša mre :I iz noći jedna Ruka dolazi :neosjetao k mojoj duši preko stvari Ljubomora :Od mene bježe niz ulice kuće :i stabla :ženska vela nose vjetrovi :Na crnom nebu mrtvi oblaci :vise kao razderane prnje :Vjetrovi nose oblake i vela :Večeras meni sve su razmrskali :Preda mnom leži smrskan :moj svijet ko dječje razbijene igračke- :Večeras padaju na me :krpe mrtvih oblaka :Pokriven sivim žutim prnjama :posrćem preko razmrskanog svijeta :Vječno iza nje nekoliko metara :trčim :i postajkujem pokadšto :ko kakav slomljen i izgubljen pas :Na svakom uglu stoji jedna Smrt. Moja draga, prijatelj i ja :Na tijelu moje drage :tvoj pogled :stoji :ljubi :sklize se i pada :kao crna mrtva tica :Oko tijela moje drage, :laju, laju tvoje požude :Tvoj pogled i moj pogled :Sudar mržnje :škripi :prašti :boli, boli :Kroz prostor :crven mlaz :moje krvi :prska :Srce jede gladna Smrt. Vampir :On vodi mene u noć :Ruka mu je mala topla mekana :On vodi mene u noć :Oči mame prazne plave vodene :On pruža meni iz noći :otrov vina riječi osmijeha :On. :Taman. :Svirep. :Nepoznat. :Ja skrivam svoju dušu od njega :On grli moje tijelo :i pije pije moje usne :i pleše pada pijan moje krvi :I čeka :čas da se moje tijelo mrtvo sruši ispruži :i on da zgrabi moju bijelu dušu :i s njome jurne sjekne kroz noć brz i crn ko vrisak Očaj :Pogasili smo svjetiljke i zvijezde :Nama sjaju kose žena :Nama sjaju žuta vina :Stabla (naše žive nijeme sjenke) :svršuju u noći i u beskraju :Rasplinuto tijelo noći :šušti oko naših duša :Naše duše u noć ulaze :Na poljima crnim sada su oluje :Kroz oluje bijele ruke vijore: :Naše majke mladost našu traže :Majke, polja odnose oluje :Mi se načas zagledamo jedno u drugo :ko u crnu propast :U gradu se kuće razišle :Prazan prostor plaši zabludjele tiče :Više nigdje nema ničega :Naša pjana srca plešu posljednja :Šum oluje raste ponad naših glava Traženje žene :Dan stoji visok na snijegu (i meni) :Snijeg se plavi :i zima oštri ocrte stabala i kuća. :A kroz dan :kroz grad moji koraci :crtaju i potežu i vuku :duge pravce :kvadrate :elipse. :Sad sam stao :slušam u sebi :mukli lom koraka svojih bezbrojnih :bolno zvoni zadnji jedan zvuk :Moj lik zemlji nagnut :čeka, :kut mu dršće na tlu tup i crn i oduljen :Oko mene :prostor, plav i prazan, šušti :šušti :Daleko se negdje neke sfere ruše :Gdje si!? Izgubljen :Ja sam ostavio šum svjetla i ljude :Bježim pognut pokraj mrtvih kuća :Muzika zaostaje i za mnom zadnji zvuk se kida :Svjetiljke i zvijezde redom gasim. :Tama :oko mene stoji :Cutanje raste. :Ja se gubim crn :i koraci se moji krše :svrše :bezglasni. :Ja sam tama :ćutnja stajanje. :Moja duša tone u dubine noći :i ko zvuk se rasiplje :i mre. :Negdje neko plače :gorko? =PREOBRAŽENJA (1920)= Pjesnici :Pjesnici su čuđenje u svijetu :Oni idu zemljom i njihove oči :velike i nijeme rastu pored stvari :Naslonivši uho :na ćutanje što ih okružuje i muči :pjesnici su vječno treptanje u svijetu Moja preobraženja :Ja pjevam sebe kad iz crne bezdane i mučne noći :iznesem blijedo meko lice u kristalno jutro :i pogledima plivam preko polja livada i voda :Ja pjevam sebe koji umrem na dan bezbroj puta :i bezbroj puta uskrsnem :O bože daj me umorna od mijena :preobrazi u tvoju svijetlu nepromjenljivu i vječnu zvijezdu :što s dalekog će neba noću sjati :u crne muke noćnih očajnika Mladić :Ja poznam bol mladića :koji pobjednički pjev iz svoga izmučenog srca :u jutro pjeva :sa željom da sva srca s njegovim zatrepte :i da se osluškujući glave prignu :u ćutanje i slatki zaborav :Al pjev mladića nečuven od ljudi :padne natrag :u njegovu ćutijivu samoću :Ja poznam očaj blijed i bolesno zelenkast :s pogledom u prazna lica ljudi u sivomu zraku :i sa strahom ispred crnog bezdana u duši :Ja poznam ponos mrk i tvrd :sa smjelim uspravijenim korakom što gazi :i s uhom koje iznutra :glas svoga boga sluša Molitva na putu :Bože :koji si me do ovoga časa doveo nevidljiv :vodi me i dalje koncu mojih želja :Ne ostavi me :umorna i sama nasred puta :Obrazi su moji blijedi :i moje misli nemoćno ko moje ruke vise :Bože :daj da novo plavo jutro :iz umora digne moje misli :da kroz blijede ruke prođe mlaz crvene svježe krvi :Budi :nad mojom glavom moja pratilica zvijezda. Žene, mladići, ljeto :O podne se na šetalište slete mnoge žene :- O odakle sve dođu? - :ko jata tica :što ispod plavog neba k nama na zemlju se spuste :Žene šume :kroz ljetni zrak i duše sanjarskih mladića :i laki koraci im nose laka tijela :Ne, žene nisu s ove zemlje! :Već to su izdna nebrojenih plavih noći naše mladosti :bijele čežnje izrasle u tijela :O žene :za vas :rastvorili smo dvore naše mladosti! :Al korak žena zvoni tuđ i dalek :Sve žene opet odu :ko jata tica :što išćeznu za plavim zavjesama ljeta :Na koncu naših pogleda :red stabala visok sam korača Zavodnik :I poslije toga :na koljenima izmeđ razbacanih jastuka :misliš :na smrt :O dijete! :Ja neću da te novim poljupcima smirim :u zaborav :Puštam da ti blijedim licem suze teku :Sutra :smirit će se tvoje srce :koje sada očajalo tuče :Sutra :kad stupiš među svoje mlade druge :s dvije tamne sjenke ispod očiju :začudit će se tvoje mlade druge :Al nijedna neće moći da otkrije :skrivenu udno tvojih očiju :blijedu zvijezdu :Ne plači dijete: noć se plavi zimska :Za mojim stopama će zapadati bijel visok snijeg Zavedena :Ne, njega nema više..Pobjego je. Vrata :na kući dolje glasno zalupila :ko zadnji put :Da letim za njim niza stepenice? :Ukočila se, stojim :Na podu zgažen cvijet :Kroz prozor :crvene se zvijezde glasno smiju :Ja zovnem u noć iz svih snaga :Na prozoru staklo se zatrese :i smiri :U noći :kamenito srce grada ćuti :Moje golo tijelo dršće :obliveno ladnim svjetlom zvijezda Bolesnik :Moje je tijelo bolesno :i žudi tihu jednu bolnicu :Bolnica bez šuma i bez grada :u praznom blijedom danu :Blijedi dan je odsjev blijeda neba :U mrtvom vrtu zimsko sunce šeta :Mi tihi samostanci bez boga :u našim bijelim pustim sobama :zaboravljamo život :snivamo :duge tužne blijede prazne naše dane :O okna naša udare pokadšto :krik ples i radost života iz grada :- O grad! :O nemir nemoć naših srca! :O mi smo davno izišli iz života :i mi smo samo svoji spomeni! :U smrt se samo vrata naše kuće otvaraju - :Za rub se zemlje nebo sruši :Veće :- O veče noći naše djevojke! :Tko ljubi sada naše djevojke? - :Mi potonemo u crn ponor snova :i snivamo da svi smo davno pomrli :Već bezbroj ljeta ležimo :i, Preko nas :u trku idu neba oblaci :Preko nas :u vječnost se bez konca dani noći ruše Mjesečar :Bog noći :mjesec :sade s neba :i dokorača lagano do moje kuće :Polako on se uspne na moj prozor :i spusti pogled na me :On mami mene u noć :Ja ustajem... i moje lice bijelo... smiješi se :Koračam sanen rubovima krova :i šetam kroz noć u visini :- Mene drže meke ruke mjeseca - :O tako lak sam... nezemaljski... lebdim :i mogu stati na list stabla :Ne zovite me: glas sa zemlje :smrt je moga nebeskoga bića :Visoko iznad zemlje lebdim lagan kroza sfere Mučenik :Iz gomile istupih :sam :i pozvah vas u zemlju: :Novi Život :Smijeh ruga samo jeknu :iz gomile :k mojem uhu :Pođoh sam :Al za mnom ravno uputiste Smrt :Umrijeh :Iz moga srca izniknuše :dva modra cvijeta ljubavi :u svijet Mati :Ja uđem u samoću svoje majke: :nijemi goli hram :U hramu gori besprekidno crveno i tiho srce ljubavi :Njenom oku stoji ispred mog života :neprozirna zavjesa od mraka :U moju prošlost njezin pogled ne ulazi dublje :od njene noge kojom prvi korak stupi :u tamu noćne šume :Za pjesmu moje ljubavi ona nema uho :Na odmetnutom sinu samo leže :dva pogleda teškog prijekora :Ja gledam njeno nijemo ladno bezutješno lice: :Davna, vječna pramajka :iskrsnula iz dubljina vremena :Idem :Dva lica ćute tvrda kamena :Dodir ruku na kućnomu pragu :Moja majka povraća se u svoju samoću: :nijemi goli hram Hercegovina :Ja koračam livadama plav od sutona :Na rubu livada je kuća parnog mlina :Iz daljine :to je krvlju namrljana uglasta i gruba :slikarija na nebu :I što god bliže stižem, sve glasnije viču :nebrojene užarene opeke :Ko ne zna, mislio bi da seljaci slave kakvu slavu :Ispod brežuljaka crni vlak se vuče :odmjereno udara :i vrišti :svoj dolaz još dalekoj nevidljivoj stanici :Noć i ja na brdu :Poda mnom načas izrone iz mraka :kuće stabla dvorišta i njive :I opet utonu u mraku :ko u svijesti :Iz tame u me gleda nekoliko svijetlih bijelih prozora :ko nekoliko bijelih svečanih časova :iz crnog života ljudi Samoća na vodi :Moj otac reče sinoć: "Sine, jesen je" :I već su noćas naš kraj cijeli poplavile žute vode :Sa brda slaze ljudi lutaju po vodi :traže ribu ili možda kakvo utopljeno dijete :Nad vodom sjaju njina nijema bakrenasta stroga lica :Kad zastanu odmarajući ruke :njihov pogled pada dug i težak na vodu :i njihova su tijela mirna čvrsta kao od kamena :Vrh vode i vrh ljudi :blizu vrška brda stoji sunce :nalik :na bijeli danji papirnati mjesec :Ja volim jesen vode blijedo papirnato sunce :i plovim sam po glatkoj goloj vodi :Pjevam pjesme mislim i mislima vraćam :sve: :brda vodu ljude sebe :u prve mlade dane zemlje :i mirna gola površina vode :čini mi se: leđa neke praiskonske silne žene :Dan svrši :Sa brda dugi zov na vodu pada :među ljude :I ljudi iščeznu na prvom zaokretu strmih puteljaka :Noć :bezdana i divlja :još nevidljiva :proguta u se sunce :I kada poslije stane i pred moje oči :proguta u se nebo oblake i brda :Ja sam na vodi :pod svodovima tamne i visoke noći :Kadšto :uspravim se u noć :- lik što budan sniva - :i pružim dugo veslo u prazninu mraka :- Zar bi moja duša htjela :da neko iziđe iz tajanstvene noći :i stupi k njoj u njezinu samoću :na crnoj nijemoj vodi? - :Oko mene je tamno :i sve se svršava na rubu vode i na rubu noći Podne i bolesnik :Plavo podne sjedi :na oblacima :U jednoj sobi kamo ne ulazi niko :bolesnik mre :Kraj njega ćuti crna tica :U vrtovima sunčaju se gole djevojke :i plavi mlaz visoka vodoskoka :u plavu prazninu :šumi :Bolesnik leži mrtav: :predmet pokraj predmeta u sobi :Crne tice :nema? :Ispod neba :rep pauna ogroman svjetlucav :sa oblaka visi u vrtove Gorenje :Niz zapadno nebo :i iz rasprsnutih šipaka u vrtu :krv se cijedi :Al s istoka se veče javi plavim licem :i zapad biva bljeđi, crveniji šipci :Ti bježiš k meni :preplašena od grana u mraku :i ćutiš :Zašto ti je tijelo odjedanput plamen? :O kako šipci prskaju :i s nama gore! :Ni zvijezde neće da se jave :da jače bude ovo nijemo gorenje u vrtu Povratak :Ti i ne slutiš :moj povratak i moju blizinu :U noći kada šumi u tvom uhu tiha mjesečina :znaj: :ne korača mjesečina oko tvoje kuće :Ja lutam plavim stazama u tvojem vrtu :Kad koračajući cestom kroz mrtvo svijetlo podne :staneš :preplašena krikom čudne tice :znaj: :to krik je moga srca s blizih obala :I kad kroz suton vidiš crnu sjenku što se miče :s onu stranu mrke mirne vode :znaj: :ja koračam uspravan i svečan :kao pored tebe Povratak :Ja sam natrag došo :bez mutnih misli na svom licu :U ljetnu svjetlost :osmjehuje se blago moja duša :Iziđi na svoj prozor :gledaj: :Daleko gdje se preko šuma i crvenih kuća svijetle obale :sa zelenom se vodom moje tijelo igra :Polako ćeš zaboraviti prošlog mene :Pred tobom ja ću rasti :nov i visok :Na obale je došao stanovnik s neke nove zvijezde :i šumi svojom divljom radošću :po vodi i zelenilu :U plavom zraku golo tijelo se zablista :krikne i izgubi se u dubljini zašumjele zelenkaste vode Prenuće :U noći mene prene iz tvrdoga sna :bijela svjetlost lijući se kroz moj prozor :Ja znadem: s dalekoga neba sjaju :u moju sobu gola tijela žena :I klečeći na prostrtomu plastu plave mjesečine :molim nijem iz nijeme noći :tijelima nevidljivih nebeskih boginja Ljubomora :Nad snježnom zemljom :plave zvijezde :Tvoja kuća stoji nakraj šume :Ja idem k Tebi :Da me kakav vuk ne napadne iz tame? :Tiho šušti snijeg pod mojim koracima :Tu sam! :Tvoja kuća stoji ograđena :Sva su okna zastrta :Pred vratima ne videći mene :straži pas :Samo jedan prozor crven gori :Ja znadem sve :i idem natrag :mrtav :i u licu bijel kao snijeg Prva noć samoće :Crveni cvjetovi ljubavi :gore u noći :Prva noć kroz koju idem :sam :Slušam: :visoki plavi vodoskoci čeznu :zvijezde koje nikad dosegnuti neće :i meni crno teško srce :tuče tuče Zima :Moju je dušu izmučila ljubav :Moja je duša bolesna :i sniva :Ne budite je: svaka miso boli :Moja je duša tamno golo jezero :u ladnom bijelom danu :Ne lete ponad vode bijeli galebovi :Ne šume ispod neba plavi oblaci :O kako stoji sve :ukočeno oštro bijelo! :Na blize kuće nebo palo :Na kuće nebo naslonjeno sniva :Pustite neka danas stoji sve i sniva :Danas svaki pokret boli Teški zrak :O kuda da se danas pođe? :U sobu uđe moja majka :sjedne :i gleda u me nijemim pogledom :Ja puštam knjigu, izlazim iz kuće :Na rubu polja izmeđ crnih stabla :crveno mrtvo obješeno sunce :Ja stanem nasred ceste :i kriknem :iz svih snaga Zapuštena :U jednoj sobi ogromnoga grada :pokraj sirotnoga pokućstva i suda :živi mlada žena :Svaki dan o podne i naveče :uđe jedno vučje lice :I dok žena stojeći po strani :čeka :vučje lice jelo proguta :i ode :U noći :mlada žena ćuti pokraj peći :- pjev vatre šumi u tišini sobe - :nad romanom Marcela Prevosta :Dugo lice blijedo i bez nade :oteščalo od čitanja padne :nad stranice romana :i usne :Na prozoru rastvoreni modri cvjetovi :čeznu sami u noć :u kojoj bliza krčma divlje šumori i pjeva Bog mučitelj :U naše duše iznenada stupi mržnja :- O naše iskrivljene usne, raskidana lica! - :Za nama stoji nevidljiv i svirep bog :u mraku :Mrak je njegov plašt :i ogromno mu nevidljivo tijelo iščeznulo u visinama :Mi stršimo ko stabla kad oluja prođe :Pokraj nas čaši šušte o odijela :U naša lica :samilost reže blag i dubok posmijeh pomirenja :I tamni bog se obrati u svjetlost :što se vani valja prostorima :i na naša okna divlje navire Jedanput :Ženo :što iz bijede našeg svagdanjeg života :očajale i krotke oči dižeš k meni :Sav ovaj život... oh, sav ovaj život :ženo :jedanput ja odsvirat ću na harfi :I kad poslije harfe :progovore ćutke naše duše :znaš li što će govoriti? :Kako bjesmo srećni. Kako bjesmo srećni Izgubljene žene :O gdje su sada one žene :što lutajući ovim svijetom svratiše se u moj život :i opet redom iščeznuše iz moga života :u tamu?, :I gdje je kraj :u kojem sada njine duše ljube? :Te žene sad su :zvijezde :Noćas :sve se iz dubljine noći :u moju dušu smiješe Hercegovina :Pod zvijezdama su legla brda i poljem niske razbacane kuće :Iz plave tame stabla strše :Na cesti više nikog nema :Cesta stala :sa zaronjenom glavom u mrak bezglasne doline :U noći stabla maknuti se neće :Tek nebom sporo i bez šuma koračanje zvijezda Pjesma iznad zemlje :Mi cijeli dan smo plovili na oblaku :Sad je veče :Spuštamo se na visoki vrh brda :i ispijamo vino :Kroz veče k nebu bliješte srebrni pokali :Duboko preziremo ljude i zemlju ispod nas :Naš je život samo u visini :Na grudma noći :počinut će naša teška tijela :A sutra zorom :kroz novi dan će nova radost nas ponijeti :Visoke pjane naše radosti: naša bijela jedra April :U vrtu ispod aprilskoga sunca :pucaju polako prvi pupovi :Stazama se igraju i smiju :djevojčice :Ja ulazim i sjedam na klupu :da ispušim cigaretu :u prančioku :Djevojčice stidno ostavljaju igračke :ko da vele: :To nije više za nas :Pušim :Neki šuštaj blizu :Skrivene iza jednog grma :mjere mene nijemim pogledima :djevojčice :Ja vidim kako koja kadšto rukom zabludi :i pritisne pod lakim proljetnim odijelom :srce :Krik! :Ugledaše da su otkrivene :i smijući se pobjegoše naglo ispred mojih očiju :za visoke grmove u vrtu Ljetna pjesma :Već nekoliko dana :u meni mene prati svijetla pjesma ljeta :ja ne sjećam se kad je ljeto u grad došlo :al znadem: ljeto živi s nama :O već se smije cvijećem sa svih prozora :i ulicama s uredanih stabla :na naše glave baca ladne sjenke :Iz duša i iz radosnih pogleda :zaskočilo je na nebesa i na oblake :U danu grad je tih utonuo u vruće svjetlo :i malo ljudi ide :Kroz plavu svjetlost stiže s rijeke u ulice krika ljudi :i ulazi kroz rastvorene prozore :u svagdanji i spori život domaćica :Domaćice se uspavljuju kraj posla :u život koji njina duša sama za se stvara :i šeće izmeđ svojih svih čeznutih ispunjenja :Na ribnjaku su labudovi mojih čežnja ispunjenje :Postali su tijelom najbjelji mi sni :Tu na plavoj vodi :između dubljina i visina :lebde :i tek se pokadšto lakim kretom iz svoje nepomičnosti jave :Ovdje na obali čekam ljetnje veče :da pozvjezda prostor oko mojih tica :Hoću da ih vidim :kako u snu lebde držane sred noći :nevidljivom moći zvijezda sa svih strana Uzvišeno veče :Kroz prozor uđu glasi predmeta i ljudi :iz večeri u moju nerasvijetljenu sobu :što hoće ovi tuđi nametljivi gosti? :Glasi nisu zli; ko poslušni psi kraj mene liježu :u ćutnju :Zar sve tišine hoće da u mene izrastu :i u moj lik se ovaplote? :Sjam u noći: blijedi nepomični mramor Molitva za preobraženje :Dan još je samo nekoliko svjetla koja gasnu :na vrhovima :Ja čekam noć: preobraženje stvari :Noć :iz doline javi se i raste izmeđ blizih brda :k nebu :Prostor moga kraja pun je noći :Rasvjetljuju se ispod neba brda :u ogromne i plave prozirne kristale :Stabla :na vrsima, po polju, oko vode i kraj mene :bespokretna i crna stanu :Ja slušam s ceste: dolje livadama :bijeli mjesec šeta :i mislim: :zašto noć što vraća stvarima :blago nepokretno lice njinih mladih dana :u nama budi tamne gladne požude? :O noći :budi ladna ruka preko našeg vrućeg čela :utišaj krv i spusti blagi mir na čula :Neka naša tijela mirna prozirna i plava usnu :snom nevinih i tihih biljaka :na plaštevima koje mjesec prostire po travi :Mi slušat ćemo u snu :kako mjesec tiho korača po vodi Pobjednici na livadi :Mi ubili smo noćas staru :od vjekova mrsku :Smrt :Pred nama noć je pobjegla sa zemlje :Još samo zvijezde u oči nam sjaju :Zelenilo livada se ogleda u bijelim oblacima :Na livadama ječi naša slava :Vrč težak ide od ruke do ruke :Na licima se duša radošću crveni :U oči tonu dublje... već su nevidljive... zvijezde :Iz pjanih srca podiže se :kroz čisto svijetlo jutro :pod nebo visok pobjednički smijeh :U jutru ljuljaju se bijeli laki oblaci :Prolom! :Iz plavog svoda ponad naših glava :iskrslo :crveno silno :stoji sunce Cvijet u kavani :Pod širokim šeširima, u odjeći apartnoj :- u džepove ruke i u duše tajne ' :duboko zakopali - :iz zimske bijele noći :ulaze i žure za svoj stalni sto :Likeri Kave Cigarete :I čas je došo :da se ulazi polako u probleme :Na licima se užižu i plamte tajne vatre :plamte plamte :Odjednom :svi ih puti izvedu u suhu žutu i beskonačnu prazninu :Kuda? :Duša dušu počinje da mrzi :i muči :Iz duša skrite tajne iziđu u oči :S rukama pod teškim glavama na stolu :zaćute :U vazi među njima :zaboravljen :tih i crven :cvijet ljubavi :gori Vampir :On vodi mene u noć :Ruka mu je mala topla mekana :On vodi mene u noć :Oči mame prazne plave vodene :On pruža meni iz noći :otrov vina riječi posmijeha :Ja skrivam svoju dušu od njega :On grli moje tijelo :i pije pije moje usne :i pleše pada pijan moje krvi :I čeka čas :da se moje tijelo mrtvo sruši ispruži :i on da zgrabi moju bijelu dušu :i s njome bljesne kroz noć u bezdanu tamu Sudbine u ponoć :Obrazi su teški vise... dogaraju oči :mutne vlažne prazne :U očima poumirale duše :(Zastrta okna praznih tamnih kuća) :Bijela svjetla šume :Na stolovima čaše pune alkohola :Tekućina ulijeva težinu :u pokrete :ljudska tijela prečinja u neke pomične i teške :kipove od drva :Žena :što sja žarkim bojama odijela :namirisanom bijelom puti tijela :ne budi više požude :uzdignutim oštrim smijehom :Crvena i ladna srca muklo kao ure tuku :Čovjek :podignut od stola :nekim zovom koji on sam čuje :korača u noć svoje zadnje korake :Mjesec :- okrugla crvena glava - :smije se neopažen kroz prozor :dok raste pometnja :u ovaj prostor izgubljenih tijela Radosna noć u gradu :Noćas :sve noćne kuće rasvijetljene pjevaju :i sve su stvari naćulile uši :i ulice se ispružile u beskraj ko misli :Noćas :za oknima se pleše crven ples :I okna dršću :Okna :podivljat će i luda u noć poskakati :Noćas :sve noćne kuće rasvijetljene pjevaju i vrište :Al dosta! :Na uri stoji kazaljka ko prst i kaže zadnji čas :- To smrt je ponad grada o ponoći stala - :I sva se lica trgnula :i svi su glasi zanijemili :i svi su stali pokreti :Tišina :Smrt redom gasi gradske lampe Rastanak sa sobom :Mi stojimo na rubu svijeta :i gledamo u zapadanje zadnjih zvijezda u dubljine noći :Sa zvijezdama i mi zapadamo :Mi stojimo već na krajnjem rubu sobe :Ko ispod nas zemlju nevidljivo maknu :da je već daleko vidimo ko zvijezdu? :Zamakle su zvijezde :Ko od nas još može naslutiti sebe? :Rušimo se vječno :Naš je put bez dna i padanje bez glasa Put :Mi idemo u tamno neizvjesno :U mraku mnoga slaba srca mru :Mi sa grobova dižemo se - Dalje! - :noseći u uhu zadnji krik :onih koji ostaše na putu :U duši bol za mrtvacima :Dalje! :Kad prispijemo koncu :duše će nam biti pune bola :kao zdenci vode :I kad se ispred naših očiju :zacrveni jutro zvijezda kojima smo išli :naše duše :pozdravit će iz svog bola :jutro ispunjenja tihim osmijesima Otkupljenje :Nas niko nikad otkupio nije :Svaki od nas sin je božji :što s neba je u bijedu svijeta sašao :Mi smo želje boga spuštene do zemlje :- bog hoće :sve biti i sve živjeti - :U boga mi se uvijek natrag povraćamo :Zemlja: kratki izlet Opomena :Čovječe pazi :da ne ideš malen :ispod zvijezda! :Pusti :da cijelog tebe prođe :blaga svjetlost zvijezda! :Da ni za čim ne žališ :kad se budeš zadnjim pogledima :rastajo od zvijezda! :Na svom koncu :mjesto u prah :prijeđi sav u zvijezde! Budući :Budući već su bili :i sve je bilo već u prvom času :u beskrajnom pogledu boga ogledano :Iz vremena: iz dubokoga tamnog božjeg krila :besprekidno u svjetlost površine :stižu budući :U bezdanomu božjem oku :ogledaju se mirijade budućih svjetova =SIROMASI (1920-1921)= Siromasi :Siromasi nestalno lebde :između života i smrti :i svaki čas može da pretegne :nevidljivi uteg smrti. :Svaki čas mogu da prijeđu :među i odmah budu :u smrti: najbližoj blizini. Sunce siromaha :Siromaštvo je tijesno tjeskobno stegnuće :U njemu život čuva vječno napregnuće :U sirotnih je i samo čeznuće :cvjetanje bez sunca :Kroz siromaštvo samo sja crvenim žarom :- to jedino sunce sirotana - :bol nebrojenih vječno svježih rana Pogled siromaha :Ja znadem: jutrom kad ustaju, ćute :i sjede malko još na postelji. :Za stolom ćute tako dokle jedu ili sjede. :Odmaraju se. Ruke su im mirne: :prekrižili ih na upale grudi; :tek koja stolom crta sama :Nijedne oči ne gledaju ravno, naprijed :Ti ljudi ne čekaju niodakle ništa :U njihov život :sve dolazi izvana :i njima ravna. :Njihov je život predan je i zebnja. :Tu sjede sada ::Pogled im se ni na čemu ne može :::da smiri :Pometen bludi :i traži izlaz izvan prostora. Ručak siromaha :Jedno pred drugim stide se da sjednu :za takav ručak :i dokle jedu boje se :da ne bi jedno drugom život pojeli. :Kad ustanu od stola, :::tišina i težina :Gađenje pred samim sobom :unakazi obadvoma lica :i svako misli da je drugomu ubica :i da je krv što teče kroz njegovo tijelo :krv drugog :::(kao da je jedno drugo jelo) Siromasi koji jedu od podne do podne :Glad vuče podne bliže :i iz nutrine prazne tijelo tuži i cvili :Al podne stoji :neumoljivo, daleko :::O ćuti, jadno tijelo, :::zaboravi jelo :::i jedi strpljenje! :Da tijelo može barem izdahnuti! :U zadnji čas donese uvijek podne okrepljenje :i tijelo mora da trpi i stenje :razapeto između dva podneva :::O ćuti, jadno tijelo, :::zaboravi jelo :::i jedi strpljenje! Siromahu :O skupi sebe u se i svoju sudbinu :Ne razlivaj se preko ruba :Zatvori vrata svakoj nadi :jer to su vrata u prazninu :O skupi sebe u se i svoju sudbinu. :Tvoje tijelo biva tanje ::ruke bljeđe :::oči dublje :Bez šuma krv iz tvoga srca hlapi :Kad stojiš go u noći sličiš :: - tako tanak proziran i plav - :na visok svenut cvijet. :O kud ćeš, kud ćeš? :Zar ovdje već na zemlji :posvema ćeš se osloboditi od tijela? :Bogataš gleda kud si nesto, čudeći se :"Iščeznu ko miris". Post scriptum :U siromaštvo gledah :i htjedoh da ga opjevam :Al kad se dublje zagledah unutra :zanijemih ::vidjeh: :::Bezdana je bijeda! :Šta posta mojom pjesmom? :::jedan pogled, uzdah :Sve ostalo mi osta izvan pjesme :neopjevano :To mogu samo ćutati. =RAZNE PJESME (1921-1924)= Napitnica :Mi smo siti. Mi smo siti. :A za druge nek se stara ::Onaj ko ih stvara! :Sad hajdemo piti, piti! :Plod sve tuđe muke ::dolazi u naše ruke! :Opijmo se, opijmo se! :Za bol drugih nijemi, ::za krik drugih gluhi! :I bez nas se zemlja vrti! :Ko se muči i ko trpi :sam će naći mir u smrti! ::Pijmo! Konac :Tijela ovih ljudi postaju okrugla, :tijela ovih drugih postaju sve tanja. :(O gdje je konac :ovog širenja i ovog utančanja?) :Čovječanstvo biva uže, neki ljudi širi: :skoro će po zemlji ići tek vampiri. :Zemlja biva pusta :nekoliko samo bića debljajući stenje. :Nevidljivim valom buja poživotinjenje :cijelom zemljom i k nebu se penje. Veliki ubijač :I''' :I opet jedan što je oružjem ubijo :od oružja bi ubit; sravnjen s onom zemljom :s kojom za života sravnio je mnoge. :Sad je kod njih: izmiješa se s njima. :'''II :On pade. I kad pade vriska stade :oko njeg tiskaju se turaju se tuku :da nađu onog, da raskinu onog :što ubi ovog koji ubio je mnoge. :U rukama je: već mu jedan iskopao oko, :drugi drži uho mu u zraku i najbliži :okrvavljenim zubima se cere, i teturaju :jer oni se odstraga naprijed guraju :da zateknu još štogod i barem ga se taknu :I kad im umor svlada bijes i srdžbu, :počeše da se razlaze, jer - reče mnogi - :na njima nije da mu sude: za to tu je pravda. :Raziđoše se i ostatak ostaviše pravdi. :III :Nad grobom ljudskog ubijača pravda bjesni i ljudi mru :i umrijet će još mnogi. Pravda smrću zbori. :I ko bi znao dokle će još ovaj koji tolike pomori :da rukom svoje pravde mrtav dalje mori! Umorstvo djeteta :I''' :U meni nešto klija :u meni raste neko :Najjače noću u mom snu :To raste uvijek :i kadikad kao da kroz cijelu mene pline :i ispuni me ko tjeskoba :i ko opasnost. ::O kuda da bježim :ispred onog što u meni se mojom krvlju hrani? :O bože, zašto stavi :u ljudski život sramotu i glad? :i zašto život što je u meni proklijo :raste kao moja smrt? :U meni svakim časom raste moja smrt :'''II :Ne tebe :U tebi ja umorih gotovo svu sebe :i njega koji me je ispunio tobom :kao tamom :Što sada osta meni još od mene? Materinstvo :Sad znadem sve: :Rođenje bješe razdvojenje :I rastenje je samo rastajanje sa mnom. :Zaludu mi je što te tako ljubim; :Vidim: sve beznadnije te gubim. :O što učinih! Što te rodih! :Zar čim te prknih svojom rukom, ne bi više moje? :I čim te u svijet stavih, svijet mi tebe ote? :O zašto vječno ne osta u meni :da s tobom, svijetom moga srca, živim, bdijem, spavam, :da sa mnom si u svakom času :ko ruka moja što je uvijek sa mnom. :Da sa mnom umreš :i sa mnom budeš u svim vječnostima! Žene pred uredima :O bože, ako jesi, vidiš li ti s neba ove žene :što hrpama se kupe ispred ureda i dršću ispred vlasti? :U prnjama su mnoge i sve s pogledom ko u snu: :obaziru se ::ko na nekog što će doći i odatle ih spasti :Sve plaši ih i straši: naslov iznad vrata :i s vrata ime njima nijemo prijete; :i bude koja što se nasmrt prepadne i smete :kad prozovnu je i preda njom vrata zinu: :pred pogledom te vlasti može u njoj život stati :i ispred jedne riječi tijelo obesviješteno pasti :O bože, ako jesi, zašto puštaš ove žene :- što već su bezbroj puta ispred pravde ove vlasti :užasnule se, posumnjavši i u te i u pravdu :i da će iko ikad odatle ih spasti - :O bože, ako jesi, zašto puštaš ove žene :da stoje tako izgubljene pred životom? :Kad gledam njih, ja povjerujem :da jesi i da te mora biti, :i da je osim ovog jedan drugi svijet :u koji ćeš ih jednom izbaviti. :Jer zar će ove oči zauvijek ugasnuti u grobu, :ne ugledati nikad pravde? I zar će ova tijela, :na zemlji ispaćena, u zemlji biti zemlja, :i neće se uzvisit među zvijezde? :Zar može biti :da za njih nema utočišta izvan moje pjesme? Raspeće :I dokle ispod prvih udaraca čekićem u čavle :na križu tijelo čovjekovo poče da se uvija i svija :i s ten je :službenici ukočeno sjeđahu na konjma :u pažnji da se čin po propisima svrši :Tek kada čovjek s križa jednom, dvaput kriknu :i onda (prestav biti čovjek) divlje riknu :usplahireni konji počeše se dizati upropanj :I nasta metež u kojem se izmiješaše i konji i ljudi :Uz konjsku njisku (na ljudsku nalik vrisku) :rik raspetoga rasijecaše zrak :I neki spaziše da nebo potamni i da munje križati počeše :Vojnici oko križa moraše se požuriti. Naglo :završiše svoj poso: čovjeka raspeše :I odmah zatim :konji hitro službenike odatle odniješe :i za njima se cijela rulja srljajući u grad surva :S njom i noć stiže. Po Jerusalemu :glas o tom što se zbilo poče da se širi Marija :Marijo, ja u tebi gledam svoju majku :i svaku majku ::I ja mislim često :na onaj bol u tvom licu kada spazi :da tvoj se porod poče odvraćat od tebe :(i samo blag mu posmijeh za te osta) :Ja znadem da si gledajući gdje ga gubiš :poželjela da nikada ga ni rodila nisi :i da je vječno pod srcem ti osto :I znadem i to da si u čas raspinjanja :više htjela živog sina pokraj sebe :no mrtvog boga ::I da si na koncu :svih muka i svih boli vidjela svoj poziv službenice :i smjerno prignula se pred zakonom koji tako hoće Nad trupom :Tvoje je tijelo ovdje još al tvoje usne ćute. :Mi znamo: ti si otišo na neke nijeme pute :sam, posve sam, :i nikom od nas ne reče kud ode. :Il možda nikud nisi otišao :iz ovog tijela :i samo prijeđe među stvari: :zaćuta kao i one i svaki pokret stade :u nepomičnost. :I čemu ovdje plač i tužbe? :šta mogu biti glasi ljudi :kraj ovog vječnog ćutanja i mira? Ukop druga :Još si u društvu s nama: nosimo te. :Jesi li zbilja ti to? I jesi li zbilja ti još s nama? :II si već dugo daleko negdje od nas :i to je samo ludost što nosimo ovo mrtvo tijelo :i što se svud ne razbježimo i kričimo divlje za tobom :(ko negda što te kao djeca zvasmo kada bi se skrio :il poslije kad se ko mladići dozivasmo po noćima pjanim) :O kako to :da mi koji nikada te nigdje ostavljali nismo bez nas :ni u krčmama ni u samom krilu žena - :da mi te danas ostavimo nadno vlažne grabe :(koju još sami za te iskopasmo)? :Neko je jači od nas :i ne možemo promijeniti ništa što se zbilo :i nemoćni obilazimo oko mrtva tebe. :O ko je taj :što učini te manje vrijednim nego kakvu 'stvar, :lešinom koja zakopa se negdje :i ostavi. :Neodlučni se vrzemo na jednom mjestu. :Da ostanemo ovdje pokraj mrtva trupa :il da se vratimo u prazan svijet? Ćutljivi sastanak s prijateljem :I''' :Ti pod zemljom. Tu pod mojom nogom. :Već odavno si zemlja. Zar ta zemlja - Ti? :(O Tko da shvati to :da ja jesam i da tebe više nema!) :Zaludu mi je da prislonim lice k ovoj zemlji :i usnama se dotičem tvog groba: :od mene je do tebe, prijatelju, beskraj :i ni bog sam nas ne bi mogo udaljiti jače :Da, prijatelju, ti pod zemljom :I nikad nisi bio tako smiren :i nikad nisi tako ćutao kraj mene kako ćutiš sada :Ti sada zemlja ::O zar mogu :da zemlju zovem svojim prijateljem? :'''II :O kad bih barem vjerovo u uskrsnuće tijela :u onaj sudnji dan :kad bi na glas groma: na silni glas boga :poustali svi mrtvi iz grobova! :Al uskrsnuća nema :i mrtvi sve će sudnje dane prospavati dalje :u vječnost :U zemlju jedini se ljudi kupe poslije smrti :i odatle se ne podižu više :Jedanput i ja tako sastat ću se s tobom :i vječno ćemo biti zajedno :ne, jedno :al ćutajući oba ::kako samo zemlja zna da ćuti Smrt i ja :Smrt nije izvan mene. Ona je u meni :od najprvog početka: sa mnom raste :u svakom času ::Jednog dana :ja zastanem ::a ona raste dalje :u meni dok me cijelog ne proraste :i stigne na rub mene. Moj svršetak :njen pravi je početak: ::kad kraljuje dalje sama Tijelo i mi :Kroz moje žile teče otrov što ga popih :u nasladama, u noćima pjanim. :I otrov truje. Tijelo trune. Ja živim u lesu. :I tijelo mi se gadi. Može li se kako :odijeliti od tijela, biti čist od tijela? :Tijelo je teret, tuđin, trulost. :Ja bih ga rado ostavio negdje :i utekao od njeg, odletio zavijek u "slobodu". :Ovako živim s njim, u njemu. Nerazdjeljiv. :O ko me spoji s ovim tuđinom u jedno? :Tijelo: težina drži me za zemlju :i odvući će me u nju svega, bez ostatka. :Uz krevet mi se mlada žena smije. :Kako bih došo do nje sam, bez tijela? :Ne mogu iz njeg. Ne smijem je da taknem. :Moj dodir, kao dodir smrti, sije svud rasulo. :U snu se razdvojimo. Ipak sam se otkinuo, lebdim :i hoću da poletim, da prhnem - :I probudim se: ležim u svom lesu. Mladić :Ima li iko u svijetu :kom bih se mogo obratiti? :Od ljudi se morah odvratiti :Knjige me samo smetu :Da ima barem bog da mi on :pomogne iz ovih muka :i da mi njegova ruka :pokaže pravi put! :Al boga nema više :u hramu ni izvan hrama :O zašto mi ubiste boga :i ostaviste me sama! :Kad bih se mogao vratiti :u djetinjstvo, k ocu i majci :i biti dijete što slijedi :njihove zapovijedi! :Ovako (već bljeđi od zvijezda) :mučim se dane i noći :i niko mi ne može pomoći :ni ljudi ni bog kojeg nema :O hoću li ikada moći :bar izreći taj očaj? ::il vječno :usta mi ostat će nijema? Prazno nebo :Nebo je već dugo praznina :bez boga i serafina, :beskrajna pustinja siva :kroz koju kadšto aeroplan, grdna tica, pliva. :Ne lete više gore duše ko laste. :Čovjek u zemlju legne i sav se raspe. :K bogu izgubismo pute. :Pjesnici stoje pred ništavilom, i ćute. Nađeni Bog :Ne traži boga mišlju; u praznini :u kojoj se miso, tamna sjenka, gubi :Uza te bog je, uvijek u blizini :U stvarima oko tebe, u zvuku i muku :Bog ti je uvijek najbliži od svega :Diraš ga rukom, gledaš ga u boji neba :Bog ti se smiješi iz jednog dragog lica :i plaši te iz svake stvari: nema tajne :Ne pružaj miso u praznu daljinu :Uza te bog je. Otvori sva čula: :na tebe svjetlost s ljetnog neba pljušti :Bog oko tebe sja treperi miriše i šušti Svirač ili Preobraženje glasova :Tijelo mu bije rukama o klavir :To je akrobat što svom snagom kroti :pred sobom zvjerku koja kriči i ciči :i urliče i riče i srvana ječi :Ne, to sad nije zvjerka, to sad čovjek ječi :i muca i bunca ostavši bez riječi :pred nečim što ćuti ::To sad ćuti ćuti :I sada iz dubljina glasovi se dignu :visoko. Molitva je. Raspjevanih grla :manastir cijeli ispred boga kleči :I sada zvone zvona. (Moram sklopit oči) :Pred zvonjavom se otvaraju širine :ko ispred svjetla ::U prostoru prazne :tornjevi dižu glase nedostižnom bogu Konac kraljeva :Je vivais à l'époque où finissaient les rois :Tour à tour ils mouraient silencieux et tristes ::::: Guillaume Apollinaire :Buknuše svuda svijetom bijesne bune :Kraljima s glave popadoše krune :I ne oču se niko s neba. Ne javi se znamen :Bog ne pretvori buntovnike u kamen :I ne oču se niko s neba. Boga više nema :Na cijeloj zemlji zavijek moć kraljeva presta :U zemlji tek se nađe za njih mjesta :Bez gospodara dvori. Niko ih ne mete :Na prijestoljima podvornici puše cigarete =IZ KNJIŽEVNE OSTAVŠTINE= Sebi :Ti hoćeš da živiš? ::O u što se uzdaš i nadaš?. :Ljudstvo je postalo društvo a život pad, :prodanje i poniženje :Ti si se sklonio tu u stradanje i stojiš :izgubljen ::O dokle ćeš ostati tako :u borbi sa sumnjom koja te svakog svanuća čeka: :bi li se izmučen smirio zavijek u smrti :ili bi pošao natrag i stisno se u kut :između poniženja i stida? Ti... :Ti, koju za me rodi :tek moja tamna :u mojoj duši tuđom riječi probuđena :slutnja! :Zar ti da sebe, dar nebesa, dijeliš :tek među slijepce, sirotane? :Sunce :u noći mojih bdjenja :sadi :u otvoreni bezdan moje ljubavi! O ovaj život... :O ovaj život u kojem je sreća :od ljudi s kojim negda dijelih dane zauvijek se rastat :i još veća :sa svima ostalima nikad se ne sastati! :O ovaj rastanak, da nikad ne znam :da opet neće doći sastanak! :Jer ova lica neće da me puste, da se smire :na rubu moga sna i moje samoće :Unutra nepozvana vire, žmire, :ušuljaju se i po cijelom prostoru se moje svijesti šire :O kad bi samo kakav kutić osto :neispunjen od tog života u momu životu! Mi mučimo se... :Mi mučimo se dnevno radom i gladom :i hranimo se strpljenjem i nadom. :I mnoga bolest već je na nas pala, :al još smo živi, poslije sviju zala. :Bog nikad kod nas nije došao za gosta, :mi sami smo i sami sebi dosta. :Kad nad nama se teške tame zgusnu, :mi nalazimo spas u ljubavi i u snu. :Tek kadšto kad se spomenemo sebe, izmučenih jadom, :nad samim sobom bismo zaplakali kradom. Krvolok :Grdni rat već grmi, gruva :Treba da se zacrveni svježe sva zemlja siva i suva :Od tutnja tlo se ispod nogu stresa :Svuda skoro bit će mesa! :Već vidim gdje se dolje prvi čovjek (konj il pas, ::svejedno) svija :O kako to prija! O tko bi mogo ispjevati :O tko bi mogo ispjevati :pjesmu mladića našeg vremena :Mladića što su ostavili zavijek :svoj dom i (roditelje, braću, prijatelje :i njihova božanstva ::i ostali sami :da u samoći traže novog boga :Po pustim sobama i nepoznati jedan drugom :mladića nekoliko živi razasuto širom svijeta :i muče se bez prekida i svako veče :očajavaju :i svakoga se jutra s novom nadom prenu :Ne nema više pomirenja :sa svime s čim su jednom raskinuti :U sobama sirotinjskim i pustim :budućnost svijetu stvara nekoliko neznanih mladića :Mladići čije ruke trepte od čeznuća i -kao da bi htjele :da tu budućnost odmah snesu na zemlju ko nebo. Kuda da pođem... :Kuda da pođem u ovu prazninu ispred sebe? :Da se javim svojima ko sablast :Il ko sramota prijateljima? :Gdje god se javim među ljude nastane tišina :Pogledaju me kradom :i nešto prošapću :i ćute :::Ja sam ko neki nosilac tišine :::i ćutanja :Još mi je ostalo da se družim s kamenjem :Kamenje ne zna da se stidi, :kraj mene leži nepomično i ćuti zajedno sa mnom ćuti :Sunce me prati kao oko :Uviđam: treba otići nekud daleko od sunca :Svoje ću tijelo ostaviti ticama :Sebe izgubit u ništavilu. Nemoć pjesnika :Pjesnici nekad nadahnuti vjerom :pjevahu ljudima o onomu kraju :u koji čovjek prijeđe kad ostavi tijelo :Danas se svakom fantazija slomi , :na rubu ovog svijeta. ::Dalje je ništavilo :pred kojim pjesnik stoji stoji nemoćan i nijem Smrtno sunce :Odavno mi se tijelo krije :od sunca, moje pogibije :Životvorno sunce :mene bonika plaši smakom :Dođem li poda nj, u istom trenu :oborit će me jednom zrakom :Past ću bez krika na moju sjenu. Vraćanje suncu :Evo me svega svlada težina :Ko potege s nategom, jedva pomaknem ude :Evo me svega svlada vrućina :Ohladit bi me mogla samo hladna zemlja. :I glas mi usahnu u grlu suhom :Nikad ga više neću čuti svojim uhom. :Zanavijek pustih težini trup i trudne mi ude :Usijanim tijelom grijem oko sebe uzduh žestinom jula :Bez glasa gorim, u tjeskobi :Vraćam suncu sve što od njega dobih. Smrt :I smrt će biti sasma nešto ljudsko :Na ležaju se tijelo s nečim nevidljivim rve :i hropti :i smalaksava i stenje :i onda stane. :Ko kad mašina stane. I stoji. Ni makac. :I ljudi u to što se zbilo gledaju ko u neki svršen poso :i podižu se kao kad se podižu od stola :i sluškinje se uprav tad najviše uzrade :Mati će živinski kriknuti :otac zaćutati :i buljiti nijemo cijelog dana. Kategorija:Poezija Kategorija:Hrvatska književnost Kategorija:Hrvatski književnici Kategorija:A